Predictions
by Cort-A-Ney
Summary: The appearance of blood in one's dream can hold many of multiple meanings. Atleast--that's what Kagome's always heard. AU


A/N: I don't own Inu-Yasha, but I'm working on Shesho-Chan, though. ^_^ By the way, if anyone has ever seen Final Destination 1 0r 2, then you may notice some similarities. It's an 'Alternate Universe'. Otay!   
  
Let's get on with this story!  
  
Dotz*N*Necco has to say: Okay, so this is my first job beta-ing, and yes, I talk a lot. ^^ Just goes to show...I didn't have much time to check this for Cort-A-Ney. Mostly since I just choked this out of her during class. I changed any crucial mistakes on her part, and some minor grammatical/spelling errors.   
  
That's about it, though. It's a possibility I'll go over this again thoroughly some other time, and help plot and gutter it, but tomorrow, Wednesday, is my birthday, and I won't have the time, with my little sisters running rampant everywhere and all that other annual stuff. Like K says...'It's showtime folks!' Or, something like that. -_-  
  
Prologue: Program: Start, Finish  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Predictions  
  
Kagome woke up gasping for air through the warm, salty water coursing its way down her cheeks. As she caught her breath, silhouetted images flashed through her mind.  
  
Some of which almost looked like her friends, others she couldn't recognize as much.  
  
But she had a bad feeling. Almost as if it were some kind of prediction or omen. She sighed to herself, and whispered, "It was only a dream. Just a dream." But then adding, "it seemed so real."  
  
Once she had recuperated, she decided to take a shower to calm herself. As she undressed, she couldn't help but wonder, What was it? What did it mean? And why did it happen to her?  
  
"Well, it's over now. A nice, cold shower will help." She stepped past the shower curtain into the cool, trickling water that came from the shower's spout. She sat down on the shower's floor, put her head against the side, and slowly began to doze off into a dream state. As soon as she felt herself slipping into sleep, bright flashes of light blinded her, and pictures of blood, along with sounds of cars, and surprisingly familiar screaming threw Kagome back into her reality.  
  
Her tears blended with the small puddle of water at the bottom of the floor.   
  
"Huh." Kagome glanced back at the puddle again, but then the puddle was red, red as blood. "No. No...!" She shreiked at the sight of all that blood. Blood everwhere, coming from the shower head. Kagome happened to look at herself, and saw that she too, was covered in blood.  
  
She closed her eyes and whimpered. Pitiful, "It's not real, it's not real it's just an illusion" And a voice inside her yelled. "Kagome get a hold of yourself and prove it is just your imagination!"  
  
Listening to the voice, she opened her eyes and was surprised to see everything perfectly normal. She stood up and examined herself, but found nothing unusual. She sank to her knees, finding she had since come to her feet, and felt the hot tears as she thought, What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me?!  
  
She was dizzy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: This is probably really, really bad, but hey, this is my first time writing. I must have one fan out there...right? *cricket chirps* Yeah. Hey! I got one fan! Go cricket! I feel loved! *cricket stops*...You all are so mean! Stupid cricket! I'm gonna go pout in my room now! ::sniff:: Bub-bye! ~_~  
  
Dotz*N*Necco says: Jeez. Well, that was short. I should have warned her ahead of time that no one reads one page fics. And that was less than one page. And anyway, does Kagome even have a shower with a curtain? Then again, I don't know. *is guilty of never having watched Inu-Yasha* Tell her what you think   
  
please. She can take criticism, so don't worry about it. Remember, even though it's not my fic, I like to criticize her 'cause she's my best friend. Don't be mean with me. ^_^ Onegai, kudasai. This is my first time uploading a story, and previewing it, Microsoft Word made it all screwy. I'll try to fix all the spaces and junk that makes it hard to concentrate on reading. I promise. Just give my time to figure out this thing... 


End file.
